


Letters to America

by RedJumper



Series: Five Prompts - Ncis [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Multi, Princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: Somehow Tim was not in the least bit surprised that Tony knew a Princess. However he was surprised that they apparently send letters to each other.
Relationships: Allusions to - Relationship, Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee, Ziva David/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Five Prompts - Ncis [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780195
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Letters to America

**Author's Note:**

> ncis five prompts - live journal - november 2019 -Plot Bunny 2: The MCRT is investigating a crime when a princess stumbles into the middle of their case. The biggest surprise? She seems to know Tony  
> dont own the characters  
> this also doesnt have any plot, its not that good, still posting it

“Grace Kelly, we meet again.”

Somehow Tim was not in the least bit surprised that Tony knew a princess from some small european island in the middle of the ocean. Nor was he surprised that Tony referred to her as ‘Grace Kelly’. Everyone else however was staring at Tony waiting for him to explain how he knew the princess who was a witness to their current victim’s murder.

“Anthony, I told you I prefer to be called Natalia Wood.”

“And I told you Rear Window is a much better film than Rebel Without a Cause.”

Gibbs is the one who finally snapped and asked - more demanded - Tony to tell them what’s going on.

“Oh. Me and Grace here go way back.”

“Yeah, I want to know how, DiNozzo.”

Princess Grace - which was her actual name - stood slightly in front of Tony, her peach coloured skirt flowing behind her. “Is that revanlant to what I saw?”

It really isn’t. But with the way she’s protecting Tony and the fact Tony has never once bragged about knowing a literal princess is making Tim curious so he asked “It might be. How many people are aware you know a NCIS special agent?”

“Most of the people are in this room.”

Ziva snorted. “Really? Tony has not bragged about you?”

“The question was directed at me not him.”

“Okay then, Tony, how many people are aware you know Princess Grace?” Tim asked.

“Just you guys, our parents, her guards and that one guy that saw us on the Eiffel Tower together.”

“On the what now?” 

“Come on McClueless you know what the Eiffel Tower is. It's that big pointy tower in Paris. France not Texas”

“Oh, you must be Tim McGee. It's nice to meet you Tony writes about you a lot.” She held out her hand and if she wasn't a princess - which Tim was still trying to get his head around - he would have shook it. 

“He writes? About me?” Yeah, Tim didn’t know, what was the stranger one of those two questions. Then it clicked he still had to do something with her outstretched hand so he leaned down and kissed it before smiling up at her. Once he's straightened back up he turns to Tony - who is still hidden half behind her - and asked “You write? About me?”

“I write about the team.”

“You write?”

“Don't worry McAuthor, I'm not going to become a best selling novelist and hide that fact from my teammates for literal years.” 

Tim rolled his eyes but did actually have to ask seriously “But you two do write each other letters?”

“Yeah we do. If you make fun of that just know Grace here has a collection of swords she isn't afraid to use.”

“Anthony I'm not going to hurt anyone. Without good reason that is.”

“And insulting me isn't?”

“I thought you two flirted with each other, not insulted. At least that's what I get from your letters.”

Ziva laughed and that stopped both Tim and Tony opening their mouths in protest. “I like you.”

He can just about hear Tony mumble “Great now she can tease me too” under his breath. 

Tim turned around to tell Gibbs his theory but the man wasn't there - must have disappeared at some point. “Anyone know where Boss went?”

“Director’s office, probably. They have to decide which people do the investigation now.”

“A marine is dead. It's our case no matter who saw what.”

“Boss. They write letters to each other.”

“McGee!”

“It's relevant Tony, don't worry.”

“Who writes letters?” Gibbs asked.

Tim answered. “Tony and the Princess. The Admiral was killed at the gala the Princess was attending.”

Tony asked, the concern in his voice just noticeable .“Missed hit to take out her?”

“Maybe”

“Would have to be a terrible shot.” Gibbs pointed out.

Tim was pretty sure his theory and line of thought was correct, so he continued on. “What if they planned to hit the Admiral because they knew if they killed someone in the Navy, NCIS would be involved?”

“Thus making sure I was on a case with Grace. But why do they want us together?”

“What do you two talk about? Asides from McGee.”

“The team Ziva. It's the team I talk about.”

“Is this gonna be like that case with McGee’s book again?” Gibbs already sounded annoyed at the possibility of that idea.

“God I hope not.” If it was, Tim didn't think he could handle more guilt over someone's death or near death.

Tony stared right at him and stated. “It wasn't your fault. The guy was delusional, remember that okay.”

Tim just looked at him blankly, not saying a word in response.

“Okay?”

“Yes. Fine. Okay. Just answer Ziva’s question.”

“She talks about her friends, charity work, family, that sort of thing.” Tony answered the question but was still looking at Tim with a look that said ‘I know you just agree with me to get us back on track so we are going to continue this later’. Tim wondered when it was exactly that he learned how to decipher Tony’s looks into fully fledged sentences. He looked away from Tony’s eyes.

“And do you talk about your work?” Ziva asked.

“Like cases? No.”

“I didn't even know he was an NCIS agent until I was taken here.” The Princess informed them.

“You didn't know until right now?” Tim Asked.

“No. He never said anything”

Tim inquired. “How long have you two known each other?”

“Since we were kids”

“Tony, you grew up on Long Island, how do you know a princess?” Tim asked.

“When my dad was actually rich - and not just faking it - and my mum was also alive, we went to a small town in south france for holidays.”

“My family happen to have a house in that town”

“We were two little, rebellious kids who didn't know a word of french so had to rely on each other.”

“I learned French but Anthony never did, so as the years went on I have to be with everywhere in town because if not he would end up insulting someone”

“Okay french and italian aren’t that different, I wasn’t that clueless.”

Ziva interpreted what Tim would have guessed was going to be Tony trying to prove himself for the next five minutes. “If you know italian Tony, french is easy.” 

“Hey ms polyglot not everyone does languages all that easy.”

“Oh how many do you know?” Grace asked Ziva.

“5 and bits of pieces of a couple more.”

“Aw, I only know 4.”

“Only? I know english and that's it.” Tim said.

“Don't forget Klingon McGeek.”

“I'm not fluent, it doesn't count.”

“Oh thanks for the reminder, I know 5”

“You know klingon?” And now Tim was really wondering how this beautiful, apparently star trek loving, princess became, actually sent letters to each other, friends with Tony.

“My country does have internet actress you know”

“Sorry”

“She's teasing you probie.”

“Okay, it's not just me that's flirting right?”

“He's not flirting with me. That's how he's always talked to me.” Tim answered Grace’s question.

“See Grace, it's not flirting.”

“Anthony I have been courted by enough men to know every and any method of flirting and this is one.”

“Are you currently being courted?” Ziva asked.

“Why are you interested?”

“We need to know who might want you to be at NCIS?”

“No courting right now” Grace leaned in so she’s closer to Ziva but still far enough way that both Tim and Tony could still hear “My parents haven't realised that I take no interest in the men they pick out for me.”

“They are all boring?”

Grace let a smirk appear on her face as she leaned back away from Ziva and replied “Something like that.”

Gibbs cut in to what was turning out to a pleasant surprise to the conversion, at least for Tim, he thinks Ziva is just confused by the flirting, with “I can see how you and DiNozzo get along but we really need to get back to the case, so less yapping and more working.”


End file.
